Austin Creed
Austin Watson (born September 4 1986) better known by his ring name Consequences Creed, is an American wrestler. His gimmick is based on Apollo Creed from the Rocky movie series. Creed is currently signed with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Early career and NWA Anarchy Born in Columbus, Georgia, Creed graduated from Sprayberry High School in 2004 and, that same year, began studying psychology and philosophy at Furman University in Greenville, South Carolina. While attending the university, Creed began training for a career in wrestling and, in 2005, began wrestling part time with Rob Adonis's Ultimate Christian Wrestling promotion. While in the Greenville-based World Wrestling Council, he developed his current ring persona based heavily on the character Apollo Creed from the Rocky series. During his time in NWA Anarchy, Creed was part of a tag team called Awesome Attraction with Hayden Young and enjoyed one of the longest title reigns in the promotion's history after defeating Justice Served (Jason Justice & Mike Free) in Cornelia, Georgia on April 7, 2007. In 2006, Austin Creed won NWA's Most Popular Wrestler, voted for by the NWA fans. Deep South Wrestling On July 12 2007 Austin Creed defeated Murder-One to become the first DSW Heavyweight Champion since the split from WWE. He also worked with The Assassin while in Deep South Wrestling. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2007-) Creed appeared at Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's Bound For Glory PPV, teaming with Ron Killings as the replacement for Adam "Pacman" Jones. Creed wrestled under the name Rasheed Lucius "Consequences" Creed. His union with Ron Killings was made to be a play on words (Ron "The Truth" Killings + Rasheed Lucius "Consequences" Creed = Truth and Consequences), which is similar to the name of a town, (Truth or Consequences, New Mexico named for an old game show). On October 21 2007, it was reported that Austin Creed had signed a contract with TNA. The signing was reported when Creed appeared on the radio show Trash Talking Radio on October 23 with Tommy Cairo and Sabian, and this was later confirmed at an NWA Anarchy show where Creed was presented the contract by TNA Booking Director Bill Behrens. Following Bound For Glory, Creed was not seen on TNA television for months after Ron Killings asked and was later granted his release from the company. On February 10, 2008, Creed wrestled in a dark match before Against All Odds. He teamed with Sonjay Dutt defeating the Rock 'n Rave Infection. On the March 13th edition of TNA iMPACT! a promo video with the words "prepare to face the consequences" showed Creed training and announced that he would make his return at the Lockdown PPV on April 13 in Lowell, Massachusetts. The following week the return date was changed to April 10th. On the April 10th edition of iMPACT!, Creed made his in-ring return and defeated Jimmy Rave of the Rock 'n Rave Infection, thus qualifying for the Xscape match at the Lockdown PPV. Creed would go in the six sides of steel and Creed-DT Shark Boy and got eliminated by Curry Man. Creed wrestled in the first ever Terror Dome match at Sacrifice which ended up being won by Kaz. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Creed-DT :*Right Hook :*Flying Fist Drop *'Tag teams and stables' :*Awesome Attraction - with Hayden Young :*Team Pacman :*TNA Front Line :*Lethal Consequences - with Jay Lethal Championships and accomplishments *'Deep South Wrestling' :*DSW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'NWA: Anarchy' :*NWA Anarchy Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Hayden Young *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA World Tag Team Championship Winner See also *Austin Creed’s event history *Austin Creed’s gimmicks External links and references *Austin Creed profile at CAGEMATCH.net Creed, Austin Creed, Austin Creed, Austin Creed, Austin Creed, Austin Category:World Wrestling Council alumni